Ghostly Angel
by EctoPhantom13
Summary: The Winchester brothers get a new case: the town of Amity Park, Ohio, is overrun by ghosts. Sam, Dean, and co. go check it out. What they didn't realize was that not all ghosts are evil... and some of them are just trying to protect their town. Has some OCs (two DP and two Supernatural). Please, no flames.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks to my wonderful beta, SuperWhoLockedGirl53, for looking over this story! And now here's the disclaimer: **

**Me: I totally do not own Danny Phantom or Supernatural, although I wish I did.  
Danny: Ha ha, you'll never own me!  
Me: No, but I can capture you! *puts ghost-proof handcuffs on Danny's wrists*  
Danny: Oh, come on! That's not fair!  
Me: Get over it Danny. Now sit here and read the first chapter!**

Sam was regretting not getting more coffee. He had been on the laptop for _five hours straight _trying desperately to find a new case, and what's more, he'd just run out of coffee. Figures.

Sam was just starting to think that he was going to fall asleep at the computer when a news article caught his eye. He quickly clicked on it and read the headline.

_Amity Park… Hoax or Reality? _it read. Sam's eyes widened as he scanned the article. Apparently, the town of Amity Park had had a large increase in paranormal activity within the past year. All of the citizens were claiming that the town was under siege by ghosts. What's more, the local teenage populous claimed that not all ghosts were bad and that one particular ghost that went by 'Danny Phantom' saved the school almost on a daily basis. At that, Sam knew that they had to check it out… after he got some sleep.

He'd barely closed his eyes for two minutes when he was shaken awake again. "Sam, why are you sleeping on the job?" the disturber of his sleep asked him. Sam groaned. Figures the teenager would still be up.

"What do you want, Gabi?" Sam managed to mumble without slurring his words too much.

Sam cracked open his sleep-blurred eyes and saw Gabi at the computer screen, reading the article he'd left up.

"Amity Park, huh? I knew someone who lived there when I was younger. An old family friend." Gabi said without looking up. Sam groaned again. Of course they _had _to have a morning person on the team.

"Who'd you know, Gabi? Maybe they still live there." Sam sat up in his chair. Gabi turned and looked at him.

"Jeez, Sammy, did you run out of coffee or something?" she asked, dark hazel eyes twinkling. Sam gave her one of his patented bitch-faces. The one that said, _Tonight, you die in your sleep. _Gabi was oblivious to his murderous thoughts.

"Yes, I did run out of coffee. And don't call me Sammy!" Sam exclaimed, then immediately regretted it. Dean bolted awake in the bed next to the computer, instinctively grabbing his gun and aiming it in the general direction of the noise.

"Whoa, easy there, tiger." Gabi soothed, quickly grabbing his gun. Dean blinked blearily, trying to fully wake up.

"Sam? Gabi? Do you have any idea what friggin' time it is?" Dean said, pushing himself out of bed.

"It's 3 am. Why?" Gabi asked. Both Sam and Dean facepalmed. She needed to work on understanding sarcasm.

"Anyway, Dean, I found us a case. Good news: it's in Ohio. Bad news: it's ghosts. Lots and lots of ghosts." Sam grumbled.

"Okay. We'll leave in the morning. And remind me to pick up some more coffee." Dean said, falling back into his bed and going back to sleep. Sam glanced at Gabi, who shrugged innocently.

"What? I'm going out for a fly." she said. Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed, careful not to trip over the sleeping form of Nate. How that kid had managed to stay asleep was a miracle in of itself.

Sam's head hit the pillow. The last thing he saw before drifting off to lala land was Gabi spreading her giant black wings outside and taking to the skies. Sam seriously hoped she remembered the coffee.

* * *

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND YOU SHALL TASTE THE DEFEAT OF MY CARDBOARD BOXES!" screamed the ghost hovering in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now can we get this over with? I have school in the morning." Danny said, hovering in front of the Box Ghost while discreetly reaching for his thermos.

"NEVER! FOR I AM THE-" the Box Ghost was cut off by Danny whipping out his thermos and sucking the ghost in. He screwed the lid on tight and placed the thermos back on his belt.

"Well, that was fun." Danny said, turning around and flying back towards his house. He wasn't five feet from his house when his ghost sense went off.

"Now what?" Danny groaned, pulling out his phone to call some backup. A bright streak of green and silver flashed in front of his vision. Danny was staring at it when the blast hit him. He collided with the wall of the building next to Fenton Works, aka his house.

"And this night just keeps getting better and better…" Danny grumbled.

"Hello, Ghost Child. I have come to claim your pelt." a familiar voice sounded, and the owner of said voice floated up in front of Danny.

"Hello again, Skulker. And how many times have I told you: that is disgusting?" Danny said, easily phasing through the wall behind him. As he expected, Skulker followed. Danny flipped around in midair and sucked Skulker into his thermos.

"Well, that went well. I should be getting back now." Danny said to himself, flying towards his house. A dark blur collided with him in midair, sending Danny spinning out of control.

"Hey, watch it!" Danny complained, rubbing his head and turning around to face whatever it was that had knocked him off-course. What he hadn't expected was a teenager with deathly pale skin, dark hazel eyes, raven black hair, and giant black wings to be hovering in front of him.

The two stared at each other for a moment, then the girl said, "Just wait 'till Sam and Dean hear about this!" She turned around and flew away.

Danny thought about pursuit, then thought about what would happen if he slept in Lancer's class again tomorrow. Danny flew into his bedroom window, changed back to human form, and fell onto his bed, letting sleep overtake him.

What Danny didn't realize was that he was soon about to have even more ghost hunters on his trail. And they weren't going to show him any mercy.

**Danny: I'd never say those things.  
Me: *rolls eyes* Yes you would. I can prove it. I've been spying on you since you were turned into a halfa.**  
**Danny: WHAT?!  
Me: Shut it, Danny. Until next chapter, folks!**


End file.
